


Sweeter

by LeoDios



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, FIFA Ballon d'Or, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/pseuds/LeoDios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar and Leo Messi are at the Ballon d'Or gala together. Neymar jokes in a press conference that he's fallen in love with Leo. But is it really a joke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Dear all, here is another Ballon d'Or fic - this time with Ney and Leo! Apologies in advance that it is not particularly heavy on the smut, but hope you enjoy it anyway! Comments welcome as always. xoxo

"Well, see you later then? May the best player win, eh?" Leo said, giving Cristiano a friendly tap on the arm.

Cristiano rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. Neymar and I are just here to fill the seats, and you know it."

Leo blushed as he shook his head and Cristiano looked down at him, grinning, as if he was immensely enjoying the smaller man's discomfort.

Leo spoke again, stumbling over his words a little.

"See you later at the gala Cris. Ney and I are headed back to our hotel to chill out for a bit."

"Chill out... _ah_ ," Cris replied, smirking. He was certainly in a mood.

Leo, who was turning away, froze. 

"What?" he said, looking up at Cris with a little frown.

Cris raised his palms.

"Nothing," he said, but the way he continued to smirk made it seem like anything but.

Neymar finally decided to interject.

"Yes, what do you mean?" he asked, vaguely afraid of Cris' possible answer.

Cris turned and looked down at him, as if Neymar was a child that he'd just noticed. He raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I just meant, _sure_ , you two are going to go _chill out._ "

Neymar turned to look at Leo, and caught him rolling his eyes at Cris. He felt a bit alarmed. Admittedly, he'd said several stupid things at the press conference that had just ended. He was just hoping no one would make anything of it.

_I've fallen completely in love with him._

His own gushing words came back and echoed endlessly in his mind. Leo had reddened a little and looked down, laughing softly. It was adorable. Neymar hoped he hadn't made him too uncomfortable. Cristiano wasn't making it easier though.

"Alright boys," Cris said, "I'm off for now."

He turned to leave and then turned back.

"Oh Leo," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I can't wait to see your suit."

Neymar stared at his retreating back. As soon as he was out of earshot, he turned to Leo.

"He is such a jerk!"

Leo raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Who Cris?"

"Yes Cris!"

"Oh no he's not."

"He's not?"

Leo shook his head laughing. He slung an arm around Neymar's neck as they started walking, and Neymar immediately cuddled closer, bringing his own arm around Leo's waist.

"You just don't know him very well," Leo said, "He's actually the nicest guy. We're kind of friends, believe it or not. He just has a particular sense of humour."

"I still think he's a jerk," Neymar muttered, and Leo laughed, pulling him closer.

*

Neymar lingered at the door to Leo's room. His room was at the end of the hallway and Leo had announced that he was going to take a nap. Neymar wondered if he should say something about what he'd said at the press conference. But bringing it up would make it seem like an ever bigger deal. After all, everyone seemed to have taken it in stride, Cristiano's insinuations notwithstanding.

Finally, he ran out of small talk. He stretched himself on the doorframe and said goodbye to Leo. Leo smiled sweetly but he probably just wanted to get on with his nap. The guy was serious about sleep.

Neymar flung himself down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was psyched to be here. Of course Cris was right, there was absolutely no doubt that Leo was winning this one. Which was exactly as it should be. Sometimes Neymar closed his eyes and recalled all the best moments of the past season. Nearly all of them featured Leo. Then he felt like he was dreaming. He wondered, not for the first time, how and why he'd been so blessed.

A soft knock interrupted his happy thoughts. Without even opening the door, he knew it was Leo. He had something of an instinct for Leo. What he was going to do, where he was, sometimes even what he was thinking - even though Leo was as introverted as they came. Whereas Neymar - well - no one could accuse him of that.

"Come in," he responded, sitting up.

Leo's smiling face appeared around the door.

"Hey, am I disturbing?"

"No, come."

Neymar patted the bed.

Leo came and sat down next to him.

"What happened to your nap? Anxious about your winning speech?"

"Stop it."

"Sorry," Neymar giggled, putting an arm around Leo's shoulder.

Leo leaned back and lay on the bed and Neymar followed, unwilling to remove his arm which remained trapped under Leo.

"Well we don't have that much time, and everyone will be here to get ready in an hour anyway."

"True."

Leo wiggled his body, trying to get comfortable. He raised himself up and gently lifted Neymar's arm from under him.

"I'm crushing you," he said softly.

Neymar turned on his side and Leo followed, so they were facing each other. For once he was at a loss for words, as he looked at Leo's face. It's not that he really was in love with him but there was something about Leo - beyond his football and anything to do with his professional qualities - that drew Neymar powerfully to him. Neymar wondered if it was, in any way, reciprocal. Of course, there was no real way of finding out.

"What are you thinking about? Your winning speech?" Leo's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Neymar blinked and palmed Leo's face lightly, and Leo laughed out, lips parted and tongue pressing upwards, dimples appearing on his cheeks. Neymar had the sudden urge to kiss him. 

He mentally bitch-slapped himself. Where did that even come from? He instinctively shifted away a little. Worse yet, had he thought of this before? His head started spinning. Why wasn't he _more_ shocked at himself? Was it because he'd been wanting to kiss Leo all along? Feeling something under the surface all this time? If so, for how long?

"I've never known you to be so meditative," Leo was saying, sitting up, "I know you're young and as such your personality is still unformed, but to go from..."

Neymar sat up too.

"Where are you going?" he asked and, newly self-conscious, heard only desperation in his own voice. He cringed. He wondered how clingy he must seem, how needy.

Leo stood up.

"I just remembered I needed to call my dad," he said, smoothing his t-shirt down with both hands.

Neymar nodded and stood up too.

"Come back after you do," he said.

Leo's hands paused on his chest.

"Okay?" he said. He smiled and this time, it seemed to Neymar, his smile was different. Softer.

He wished he could control how wide and idiotic his grin was, but there was no chance of that. He was doomed to carrying all his feelings right on his face.

"By the way, _what_ the hell are you wearing?" Leo gestured towards Neymar's trousers.

Neymar clicked his tongue and shoved Leo's shoulder playfully.

"Old man, if only you realised how comfortable these are. Would you like to borrow them?"

"No!"

Neymar pushed him again, towards the door, and Leo tried feebly to resist, giggling.

"Really Messi. Especially for your big ass, this would be perfect."

He gave Leo a series of pushes towards the door.

"Ah ah, I guess they will be very accommodating for my big balls," Leo laughed, "Maybe I _should_ try it out. But I need a bigger size than you obviously, due to the big balls thing."

They'd reached the door, and they were both a little breathless from laughing. Neymar reached out to give him one last push out the door, but Leo caught his wrist.

"Ney," he said, face growing a little serious, "what have you done with your hair today?"

Neymar sighed and pulled his hand away, reaching up to fiddle with his hair.

"What's wrong with my hair now?" he pouted.

Leo shook his head.

"No...it just looks good."

"Oh."

Neymar felt the heat creep up his cheeks.

Leo reached up and took his hand down from his hair.

"Don't mess with it. It looks really good right now."

"Thanks, Leo."

"You looked really good today. At the press conference, you know?"

Leo's comment and the reminder of the press conference made Neymar blush even harder.

"You think so? I..." He paused awkwardly.

"Yeah. I mean, even in front of Cristiano who, you know, is an underwear model?"

Neymar burst into laughter, relieved to have a joke to focus on.

"Go make your phone call and come back!" he said, giving Leo a little push.

Leo surprised him by leaning down and pecking him on the cheek before turning to walk away. He always did so when leaving, but he was just going down the hall and then coming right back! Neymar touched his cheek lightly, where the ghost of Leo's lips seemed to linger. He hung onto the door and watched him walk away, feeling like a teenager again.

*

"Leo really disappointed me with his suit this year. Was it your idea?"

Neymar glared at Cristiano, trying to remember that he just enjoyed winding him up.

"Why would it be my idea?"

"Well most couples consult with each other on wardrobe for big events."

Neymar was mad at himself for blushing, even more so when he could hear Cris chuckling to himself.

"Why are you obsessed with the idea of me and Leo being together?" he asked.

Cris laughed.

"I just love good gossip. Well, aren't you?"

"What? Are you seriously asking?"

"Well you told the whole world you're in love with him. And your eyes keep following him. Do you even realise you're doing it? Leo is a bit better at hiding it, but he keeps looking your way too. It's pretty obvious."

Unconsciously Neymar scanned the room and Cristiano laughed.

"No," Neymar said, "it's just an unconscious thing from football. That's why we're so good, you see? We always know where the other is."

"Great. Now I need to go and start a romance with Karim and Gareth," Cris muttered, "I need a drink."

He walked away and Neymar found himself smiling, in spite of the highly embarrassing conversation he'd just had.

"What are you smiling about?"

Leo was suddenly by his side.

"You're right about Cristiano," he replied, "he has a weird sense of humour."

"Oh yes," Leo said, smiling, "I was talking to him earlier and he was like..."

Leo stopped abruptly, smiling sheepishly and blushing.

"He was like...what?"

"Oh nothing. I forgot how he phrased it so it won't be funny," Leo muttered unconvincingly, turning away.

Neymar caught his arm and pulled him towards himself.

"Hey Leo?"

"Hmm?"

The way he looked up at him shyly, from under his lashes, made Neymar's heartbeat go all scattered and excited.

"I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks, Ney. I'm glad you're here tonight."

"Me too."

They gazed at each other, Neymar still holding on to Leo's arm. He thought about how, after his name was called out, Leo had clasped his hand and kissed him before going up on stage.

He let go of Leo and stepped away. Leo looking at him, all shy and smiling like that, was everything. But Neymar also felt a sense of something slipping away. Soon they were surrounded by other people, and a few minutes later Leo was nowhere in sight.

*

"Have you seen Leo?"

"Don't panic, we're all flying back home together."

Andres smiled at him, looking all flushed and tipsy. Frankly, Neymar loved it when Andres loosened up and had some fun. But he had this anxious gnawing inside his stomach right now.

He turned away, and started walking randomly in the other direction. And then he bumped straight into a hard wall of muscle.

"Hey, hey, watch it."

It was Cristiano, holding on to his arms and looking down on him with a frown.

"Sorry," Neymar mumbled, "I was just..."

He tried to move away, but Cris' grip on his arms tightened.

"Why are you walking so purposefully, while going in the wrong direction?"

"What?"

He looked up at Cris, feeling annoyed. He really wasn't in the mood for one of his jokes.

"You should be going in the other direction. Towards the door."

Neymar frowned.

"Why? I wasn't leaving just now..."

Cris let go of his arms.

"But aren't you looking for Leo?"

Neymar took a deep breath and nodded, looking down at his shoes.

"Well just turn around and come out of this ballroom, cross the lobby and there is a little lounge on the left."

"Leo is there?"

Cris patted his arm reassuringly.

"Leo is there."

"What is he doing there?"

"He wanted a quiet place. Introvert, isn't he?"

Neymar opened his mouth, but Cristiano placed both his hands on his shoulders and turned him around. He gave his ass a gentle slap for good measure.

*

"Leo?"

Leo was standing next to the tall windows. He turned back and smiled when he saw Neymar.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Are you alright?"

He walked away from the window towards Neymar.

"Yeah."

"Why are you here, by yourself?"

"Did you come looking for me?"

He had a mischievous smile which Neymar found he adored, like everything else about Leo.

"Yeah I did. I missed you."

"Oh Ney."

He sounded...what was it? There was almost a note of melancholy in his voice. He sat down on the sofa and Neymar sat down too.

The room was dimly lit, but he could see Leo's face clearly enough to see that he seemed a little anxious. And Neymar felt anxious too. Nervous, like something was about to happen. Or was happening already.

Leo closed his eyes and leaned his head back and Neymar looked at his lips. He didn't even have to kiss them, if only he could touch...

Before he could stop himself, he had extended his arm and was lightly running his thumb over Leo's chin. Leo didn't flinch, didn't stop him, didn't seem surprised at all. Neymar's hand trembled lightly as he moved his thumb higher and traced the outline of his bottom lip.

He could hear Leo's breath coming soft but ragged. He moved his thumb higher, putting gentle pressure on the plump bottom lip. Leo's sighed softly, Neymar saw his lashes flutter, but he kept his eyes shut.

Neymar paused to take in this moment of sweet inevitability.

Then he pressed his thumb against his lip. Leo parted his mouth, and Neymar's thumb slid in easily.

The hot, wet sensation of Leo's tongue on his skin sent an electric shock through his body. Well, straight to his crotch - if he was being honest.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was bending over Leo and grasping his face with both hands and...

Leo's eyes were open, and he was sprawled comfortably on the sofa, and he had this nonchalant look, a lazy challenge in his expression. But Neymar knew. He knew because it was _his_ Leo. And he knew it meant a lot more to Leo than he was letting on.

"Leo..." he murmured. He leaned down and kissed him, full on the mouth. And he realised he'd been holding his breath, holding it all in. Until Leo kissed him back. It was tender and fierce at the same time. Leo fisted both hands in his shirt, raised himself up a little and battled with his tongue, sucked on his lips with such obvious pleasure.

Soon it was no longer Neymar leaning over him, leading proceedings. No. Leo had tilted him back and was kissing him passionately, tongue probing deep inside his mouth, hands roaming all over his body. Neymar gave in to it, feeling giddy with the taste and smell and sensation of Leo. He had never, ever, ever felt this way with anyone before. Not even close. _Wow_.

He opened his eyes, confused and flustered. Leo had stopped and was looking down at him. He was all flushed and smiling, and Neymar quickly sat up. They both shifted away from each other a bit, smiling awkwardly.

"What just happened...?" Leo's voice was hoarse.

Neymar laughed.

"Well..."

"I mean..." Leo blushed bright red and covered his face with his hands.

"Hey." Neymar reached out and pried Leo's hands from his face. Leo tried to resist but Neymar insisted and Leo looked down at their hands, now clasped together tightly.

"Leo look at me," Neymar said, and Leo didn't.

"Don't tell me you don't want this. Do you regret it?"

Leo looked up quickly and shook his head.

"Of course not, Ney."

He extricated his hands from Neymar's, and cupped his cheek. He leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth, slipping his warm tongue in momentarily. Neymar shuddered.

"What?" Leo whispered, drawing back and taking Neymar's hand.

"I...I've never felt...no one's ever made me feel like this," he confessed.

Leo looked at him seriously.

"Do you mean that?"

Neymar nodded. Leo was playing with his hand, moving his fingers in and out, stroking lightly over his skin with his fingertips. And it was making Neymar shiver with pleasure.

"You make me feel..." Leo stopped, smiling shyly.

"What?"

Neymar really needed to know.

"So confused."

"Confused? Is that good?"

"I don't know that confusion is good. But you make me feel really good. I...it's so unexpected. Isn't it?"

Neymar smiled and kissed him impulsively. He was about to draw back, but Leo pulled him firmly to him, drawing him into his lap until Neymar was straddling him. Leo's hands were all over him, rubbing firmly over his thighs, and stroking up and down his back. Leo buried his face in Neymar's chest, and Neymar couldn't help moving sinuously on Leo's lap, until they were gently grinding together against each other.

Neymar could feel himself getting very hard, and he could feel Leo's cock too. It felt so good, just rubbing up against him. He buried his hands in Leo's thick hair, and pulled his head back, kissing him on the mouth, and then under his jaw. He licked and kissed down his throat and Leo moaned softly. He felt Leo's hands cupping his ass, pulling him closer to him, their cocks rubbing against each other.

"Leo..." Neymar whispered, "Leo, we should..."

"Where can we go?" Leo whispered back.

Neymar plunged his tongue into Leo's mouth again, in and out rapidly while Leo chased it. They were grinding together hard now, and it was getting difficult to think straight.

"I don't know," Neymar whispered. He frantically pulled at Leo's shirt, slipping his hands in and feeling the cool skin underneath.

"We can't...here. We have to... _oh."_ Leo gasped out, as Neymar rubbed his nipples.

"Okay, okay!" Neymar forced himself to stop, jumping off Leo's lap and taking a few steps back. He was breathing heavily, cock hard and uncooperative. He looked down at Leo, disheveled, face flushed and lips raw and plump. 

"Let's find a bathroom," he said, and Leo rolled his eyes but he stood up quickly.

*

Neymar felt Leo's hands all over him from behind as he locked the bathroom door. He turned around and found Leo's mouth, hot and needy, tongue pressing into his mouth. They kissed sloppily, panting into each other's mouths, groping at each other. Neymar pressed up against Leo, until he had backed him up against the counter. He pressed a knee between Leo's thighs and parted them, feeling their hard cocks pressing together.

The door was locked, but of course they had to be quick. There was no time to waste and Neymar knew just what he wanted to do. He quickly got down on his knees and started removing Leo's belt. He heard Leo gasping above him, and this spurred him on. He unbuttoned his trousers and just as his hand went to Leo's cock, to release it, he felt Leo's hand on his. He stopped and looked up

"Ney, are...are you sure?"

Oh.

Neymar scoffed and went back to what he was doing. But Leo gripped his hand harder, so Neymar looked up again.

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

"What do you think?" Neymar whispered half-furiously.

When Leo just looked at him, Neymar wondered out loud:

"Are _you_ sure Leo?"

Leo's eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip, and Neymar smirked.

"I thought so."

He gripped Leo's thick, flushed cock in his hand and took a deep breath. He revelled in the sound Leo made when he took the head of his cock into his mouth and nibbled and sucked at it. It was a delicious, lustful gasp and moan. Neymar started off tentatively, and then went deeper and deeper, loving the taste of Leo on his tongue. The skin was velvet soft, and the contrast with the rock hardness of the cock was making Neymar feel frenzied. He wanted that cock inside him, but that would have to wait some other time.

He slurped up and down Leo's shaft messily, moaning obscenely as his own cock throbbed. Leo was not shy about expressing himself either. He had a firm grip on Neymar's head and guided his mouth up and down his cock. Neymar pulled off breathlessly and looked up at Leo, and Leo cupped his face gently, smiling.

"Do you like it?" Neymar asked.

Leo moaned loudly in response, pushing Neymar's face back to his cock, and Neymar started sucking it again in earnest. 

"I love the way you suck me," Leo whispered, "You're so good baby."

It felt so good to hear Leo say such things, Neymar had to touch himself, it was getting unbearable. He reached down and released his own cock with a sigh of relief, and started pumping it in time. Leo was now thrusting into his mouth, and Neymar was taking him in deep, hollowing his cheeks out.

" _Oh_ I love fucking your mouth Ney," Leo was gasping, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic, and Neymar opened his mouth wide and took it, his hand working his own cock frantically.

"I'm coming," Leo finally cried out, and Neymar felt him shuddering above him as hot spurts hit the back of his throat. Leo filling him up, while gripping his head hard with both hands, almost hurting him, pushed Neymar over the edge. He came too, pulsing into his hand. Leo moaned loudly, and Neymar whimpered as intense pleasure shuddered through his whole body.

He continued sucking until all Leo's come was in his mouth and swallowed. He stayed still for a while, crouched on the ground, feeling of bliss flowing inside him. He could hear Leo cursing.

_Fuck Ney. Fuck fuck fuck._

Then he felt Leo's hands on his shoulders lifting him up.

"Ney, are you...

Neymar quickly washed his hands and turned back to Leo. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Leo gestured to Neymar's softening cock.

"I wanted to..."

"What?" Neymar smiled. He put his hands on Leo's waist and pulled him gently to him.

"I wanted to take care of you too," Leo said, burying his face into Neymar's neck. He left soft kisses on the base of his neck, and Neymar felt warm and happy.

"It's okay," he said, "you can next time. Consider this your reward for winning your fifth Ballon d'Or."

When Leo didn't say anything, Neymar wondered out loud.

"There'll be a next time...right?"

Leo jerked his head up and glared at him.

"Do you have to ask?"

Neymar giggled and kissed him.

"Yeah. One can't assume."

"Are you serious?" 

Leo started drawing away, and Neymar pulled him back in.

"Baby...I'm kidding. Why are you upset?"

Leo shook his head and buried his face in Neymar's neck again.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"As if I would just..." he shook his head.

"You have something against one night stands?"

"No, of course not. But not with you."

Neymar drew back and looked at Leo's face. He looked so serious, it was adorable.

"Don't tell me you care about me Messi," he joked.

"Of course I care about you Neymar. Don't you? Care about me?"

"Well you heard what I said earlier today, at the press conference."

Leo burst into laughter, getting red with embarrassment.

*

Neymar stood with Dani and Andres, and their entourages. He looked across the room at Leo talking to Cristiano. They hugged and Leo started walking their way. They were about to leave soon, flying back to Barcelona that same night.

"I should say goodbye to Cristiano," Neymar said to Dani and quickly jogged after him.

Cristiano smiled when he saw Neymar.

"Did you have a good time?" he said, with a knowing smile.

"I did. I just wanted to say goodbye."

They clasped hands and embraced warmly. Neymar turned to leave and then turned back.

"Hey, Cris..."

"Hmm?"

"How did you know earlier that Leo was in that lounge?"

"Oh because I told him about that place. He was getting a bit fed up of all the attention."

Neymar stared at him and started laughing.

"What's funny?"

"You are. Why are you so keen to play matchmaker anyway?"

Cristiano grinned.

"I was just bored. And I care about Leo. So it worked out?"

Neymar gave him a playful push and walked away. 

The others were waiting for him to leave and he slung his arm around Leo. Leo wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Something they always did, but now everything was sweeter.

*


End file.
